


Attempted Conviction

by congotsja



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congotsja/pseuds/congotsja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tries to get Quinn back in the Glee Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempted Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 3.

**Attempted Friendship**

Quinn dropped the cigarette to the floor after taking a long puff, clicking her heel as she twisted on the remnants of the cigar. The Skanks sat around her, looking bored and unafraid. Quinn didn't care. These were her friends now, the only people who could truly accept her for who she was. This was a place where she actually  _fit in_.

A cough alerted Quinn and her new 'crew' to the presence of one Kurt Hummel, dressed in exquisite (and most likely expensive) clothes. His hair wasn't as perfect as usual, but the new style suited him. It made him look more his age. He stood confidently in the gang of misfits, smelling of soap and aftershave. The only thing that gave away his nervousness was his eyes – beautiful blue, green orbs that flickered nervously to Quinn's face and then to her feet.

"What do you want?" one of the girls (Quinn often forgot their names) said, her eyes scanning Kurt distastefully.

"We all know I don't want to be here," Kurt said forwardly, turning to look at the girl who'd spoken. "I just want a minute with Quinn."

"I'll beat him up for you." The girl offered.

Quinn rolled her eyes, taking another cigarette from the box in her pocket and taking a casual drag, blowing smoke out as she finished. "No. He's alright. One minute, Hummel."

Kurt nodded, shuffling nervously on his two feet and looking wearily at the remaining three girls. "Could we speak somewhere a little more  _privately_?"

"Why?" Quinn murmured, not really looking at him. "Can't stand the smell of skanks, Kurt?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose and glared at Quinn. "I just want to talk to you. In  _ **private**_. Is that too much to ask?"

Quinn considered and then shook her head, the cigarette still holding firm in her fingers. "Okay. Follow me."

She steered him past the Skanks and kept walking until she found a nice, cleaner place. "One minute, Hummel. Go."

"Quinn, I know this is hard for you to hear but… You need to come back to New Directions." Kurt said simply.

"No."

"Hear me out, okay? Please? I am not ready to deal with your new horrible personality change and the fact that you can't even remember what soap or a bath is anymore. Your hair, though, I quite like it, though I miss the blonde. You were so beautiful, Quinn. You still are. I know you are. So why are you  _so determined_ to hide it?"

Quinn closed her eyes, taking in his words. "Why should I tell you?" she snarled eventually, though the words were hard to force out. "None of your stupid Glee Club cared about me. No one noticed how my life was hurtling downhill. No one."

"We did." Kurt reassured her helplessly.

"No, no, you didn't!" Quinn argued, annoyed. "You all hate me. I was going to lose us Nationals. I was going to wreck everything for that stupid club because none of you knew what I was going through, none of you wanted to help. Sure, Santana and Brittany cut my hair, but that doesn't change life, Kurt. Everyone hates me. Everyone."

"…I don't hate you."

"Yes, you  _do_! When will you get that in your thick skull? You hate me."

"No, come here." Kurt said, opening his arms and Quinn frowned at him. Why would anyone want to hug her when she smelt like this? When she refused to move, Kurt just moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulders. "I don't hate you, Quinn. You're just determined to make me hate you. I love you, Quinn. We all love you and we  _miss_ you. It feels weird without you in the Club. Please, Quinn… Come back. We're your  _family_."

"You kicked Santana out. That's the only reason you're here. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Yes. Yes, I would." Kurt replied honestly. "Please come back, Quinn. It's not the same without you."

Quinn sighed, pulling away from Kurt and turning her head towards the place where her Skanks were waiting. "I'll think about it." She murmured and then left Kurt standing in the cold air, with a few tears rolling down his face as he watched her go.

He just wanted his family back.


End file.
